


The thestral from Ilvermorny

by Occamy1899



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Dark Past, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamy1899/pseuds/Occamy1899
Summary: The story of a girl, which was consumed by darkness. Trapped between her heart and justice. A world full of magic, love, frienship and the realisation that a fairytail is often more than you expect it to be.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys:)

I don't know what I am going to do in this story, but an idea just crashed my mind and I want to see where this is going to lead.  
I hope you are going to enjoy the story and please have mercy with my grammar because my mother tongue is German ^^'

I see this as a practise and even though I already wrote a few fanfictions, in German though, I know that I am going to make mistakes.  
So if you notice something don't hesistate to correct me :)

The first chapter will be uploaded within the next hours, I still need to correct and overwrite it.


	2. Ilvermorny

Sometimes live can be cruel, everybody will learn that lesson sooner or later in their life. Every being that has a soul is going to learn both: Pain and happiness, wish and reality, dream and nightmare. Everyone has a dream or a wish and everybody went trough pain or a personal nightmare.

Also in Ilvermorny everybody had both, even when sometimes people didn't believe in it. 

The Ilvermorny school for witchcraft and wizardry had a big amount of students, a good reputation and was famous all over the world. Even though there was a certain student which didn't represent the reputation of the great school even in the slightest. Her name was Rina, a young witch from thunderbird, with a talent to bring nearly every misfortune into her classroom that was even possible. She seemed to cause trouble the moment you left her out of your sight. Despite the fact that she was 17 and in her last school year, she just produced chaos after chaos. The only reason that she was still not expelled ( or even worse ) was the fact that she had really good grades and that she never deliberately hurt someone trough her big amount of pranks. 

At the moment she is sitting on a long table together with her classmates and is enjoying her breakfast. A piece of toast with strawberry jam sits in her mouth while her iceblue eyes are glued on the book that is laying on the table. ,,Do you still read this book Rina? I thought you were trough with it a week ago." The girl bit down on her toast and lead her glance to the girl at her right. She has beautiful goldblonde hair and deep green eyes. Her skin was soft and looked like porcelain. Clearly an Omega. The smell of oranges always surrounded her. With an asking glance her friend looked down on the book in the table. It was a book from the library which she lend nearly three weeks ago. A very old one in fact, but useful for her purpose. ,,Indeed, but I decided to read it again. There are quite a few good recipes for useful potions. This potion here can cause you to speak fluetly backwards for a whole day! Should I put some of that in Normana's juice?" The other girl just shook her head and went down for her own breakfast.  
Rina just smiled because of Soleil's reaction. 

Rina and Soleil are both in thunderbird and got a long very fast when they first met. Wherever one of them is then the other one can't be far. They are practically glued together and do everything in team. While Rina is a disoriented witch with an addiction for trouble, Soleil is calm, brilliant and everything Rina isn't. While Rina is shooving her out of her own shell, her friend is the one who calms her down if needed and stays calm in the situation. 

But both of them are pretty stubborn and fight for each other, even if it will get them into trouble. One time a Alpha from wampus put a color bomb in Rina's school case and insulted her in the middle of the floor while everybody was looking and laughing at her friend because she was covered in red from head to toe, even the walls and the floor were covered because of the bomb. The result was a broken nose for the bully and detention for Soleil. 

Even though she got detention the guy from wampus had the choise to be expelled for a week or to do an extra month worth of homework. To be honest, the detention wasn't that bad, even if her parents were everything but happy with that, because she knew she did the right thing and also Rina joined her just a few minutes after she entered the room, because she wrote ,,Freedom for all pants!" on a wall while still covered in red. She said ,,Can't leave my best friend alone, right?" while entering with a big smile that showed no sign of regret.

After breakfast they went to their first class: charms. They worked on a spell to transform animals into a tea set. Their teacher was already old, many said he must be as old as the school based on his looks, but a very good one in fact. Fair and friendly. Soleil was looking frustrated on the little mice before her eyes. The little thing was shoving his snout over the table, probably to find something edible. In the last sesson she managed an ugly looking and deformed tea pot. Her eyes are wandering to her table partner. Rina was sitting completely bored on the bank and looked to the ceiling. Before her stood a lovely tea set in pretty blue colors and her white wand beside it. 

She was a little bit jealous. Rina had a talent for charms and devensive against the dark arts and was able to cope with a various amount of spells. She was usually one of of the first to bring a good result. Soleil never saw Rina losing while training to duell in DADA...

She really had good grades, even though most of the lessons she isn't even listening to the teachers. They tried to change that of couse, but gave up after her third year or so.

Soleil was talented as well, but she had a talent for potions. 

Despite all that there was something else Soleil felt quite jealous of the other Omega. The blond girl was admired for her beauty and knowledge, like every pure-blood Omega should be, even if she never cared for the opinion of other people as long as she didn't ask for it. Her parents insisted that she needs to be good in school, nothing more, but the pure-blood society told her otherwise. The name of the Merou family was quite known in the magical world of America.

In her eyes though Rina was far prettier than her. She had iceblue eyes, which sparkle every time she sees an oportunity to fool someone. The part that made her special was her snow like white hair. 

In beautifull waves it flowed over her shoulders and it went down a little under her collarbone. In third class it nearly went down to her waist but she cut it short a while ago. 

While she adored her friends unique hair other people found it weird. 

Rina never had a good start in Ilvermorny. The other students quickly made fun of her because of her strange look. They insulted and bullied her, sadly they still do, at least most of them. Soleil was her only friend by the beginning. Maybe that is the reason why Rina started to pull pranks on other people.

,,Hey Soleil. Need any help? Professor Furne said that I can help others while I'm done."

Ripped out of her thoughts she shook her head and looked into to smiling face in front of her.

,,Sure, that would be nice. I really hate charms."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day after their lessons were over both girls went to the schoolyard to work on an essay in DADA. The task was easy for them. They got a scenario from their teacher and every group had to hand in what they would do in this situation and why. 

,,So you would use Pretificus Totalus? Are you sure? And if that doesn't work?" Soleil looked down on her notes while Rina was already planning the structure of their essay. ,,Sure, why not? A wizard who can't move in battle is a dead wizard. Besides if that won't work just use Bombada to make them explode."

,,Rina no."

,,If that isn't a rare condition! Rina out of the detention room, what a poor sight." Both of the girls looked over a boy from horned serpent who smiled disgustingly down on them. His name is Wailem Cruse and a complete asshole. Behind him are two other boys from their grade Bill and Cullen, also horned serpent. Rina knew this smile meant provocation. Soleil just sighed and went down on her notes again. They could practically smell the pheromones in the air that screamed that he was an Alpha,just like the other two behind him. Normal every Omega would cower when three Alphas were looking for a fight, but not the two of them. 

That didn't stop Wailem of course, it never did. He stopped right before the two of them and spoke with a poisonous voice to Rina, which also tried to focus on her task. She knew it would't stop Wailem or his friends, but she wouldn't give him the glory that she noticed his presence as long as it was needed. And for her it was never needed. When something could make an Alpha to fall in rage then it was when being called unworthy by an Omega. It was a big provocation for them.

,,Would you look at that. The little bees working on their task or are just afraid to hold your head up so that you can look me in the eye?" Bill and Cullen started laughing while Soleil was still trying to solve their DADA problem. Weilam smiled so wide that you could see his fangs.

Without giving him any attention Rina rose up slowly from the stone she was sitting on, closed her book and straightend her back, as if that she was trying to gain more height than Wailem already possesed. Her pheromones started to Flops the air around them and that was a big provoke for the bigger Alpha before her. She looked cold into his eyes and said: ,,You are right. The last detention was indeed really long. But sadly not long enough to make me forget that ugly thing on your neck you reffere as your face, Cruse. Now do me a favor and take that little harem of yours out of my sight. Your smell is polluting the air." 

Despite the fact that Cruise was a head taller than her Rina's pressence shoved him down at least to the ground he was standing on. Her expression was blank, no smile no smirk, but the glare she send down on him was more than deadly. While the three boys were already thinking about how to act based on her words, their faces turned up in pure anger while Soleil had a real problem to hold her laugh.They growled at her for being this disrespectful!

Rina loved to fool people and she always knows the best way to achieve that. She had always been good with words, not just during the lessons. The ability to anger other people very easaly was something she completely enjoyed. As soon as people were controlled by their emotions it was easy to read them, to look into their minds and use the words of her enemys against them. Set up a situation and use it in your favour, a good tactic she also uses while duelling. Sometimes she even used her scent to cloud the mind of an Alpha just to knock him oft if he provoked her. 

,,Very funny you shameless bitch!" Wailem spatted down on her. Soleil saw the returning smile on his face and she decided it would be the time to leave before the sitation would escalate but it was already too late. Wailem used the most affective thing against the white haired girl. ,,At least I am not a mistake of nature-!"

From one second to another Wailem started to flinch away and so did the other boys. The tension between them sparked up like a flame! Rina's scent changed and said that she was ready to kill someone if needed! Soleil couldn't register that Rina had already pulled out her wand and was casting a spell at Wailem who turned into a squirrel, the scent of her friend actually confused her for a minute. 

,,Don't you dare Omega! I am going to-!

Fwoosh

And then there laid a cute brown squirrel on the ground that was looking confused from one side to another. Rina pointed her wand onto the two fleeing boys but sadly they were already out of reach and dissapeared in a doorway which lead inside. ,,Professor Furne! Professor Furne!" screamed Bill ,,Rina cursed Wailem! She did it again!" screamed the other one after him.

,,Rina! What did you do?! The director is going to strangle you! You were already in detention last week! Hey! Are you even if list-!" To her surprise Rina grabbed her wrist and shout ,,Move! Move!!" Both of them clamped their things under their arms while Rina dragged Soleil behind her while running into the opposite direction. St first Soleil didn't know what to feel. Should she be angry because her friend is going to have trouble again for turning their classmate into a squirrel or should she laugh because of it? 

But after a mere few seconds she decided to throw that thaught away and concentrate on running faster, because you could hear a certain old professor cursing from the other side of the yard in which direction the boys just have had fled. 

,,Miss Illumin! Miss Merou! Stop emediately!...I am too old for this!"

The girls just laughed because of the cursing Professor and ran to their favourite hiding place in the castle. They ran trough halls and floors and nearly bumped into other students which looked kind of cofused because of their behaviour. After good 10 Minutes they reached the stairs for one of the toweres until they came across a closed door at the end. 

,,Alohomora..." whispered Soleil with her wand in her free hand and it opened. The door lead to an old abandoned room which once seemed to hold cleaning supplies inside. There were spiderwebs everywhere and the floor was covered with multiple things and dust. There was another door in the room which lead nowhere. Ilvermorny had to be constructed over and over because of it's increasing number of students and more and more rooms were built. It must have once lead to another room which doesn't exist anymore, but it still lead somewhere if you know how to do it. 

Soleil tapped her wand three times on the rusty doorknob and said ,,Come out, come out, wherever you are!"  
For a brief moment you could feel a small amount of magic flooding the room before the door opened and lead to another room, hidden trough strong magic. Giggling they went inside and the door fell into it's lock again and was sealed trough a spell to look like a simple doorframe in a wall like before.


	3. Lux hominum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most dangerous creatures on earth are humans.  
> But what kind of humans can we expect in the wizarding World?

Of course they couldn't hide forever and Rina had to face the consequences. She was sent to the director's office to have a long talk with said director. 

Even though Rina liked to fool, to trick and annoy people she never lies. Why would she? It would come out sooner or later and the trouble would be doubled. 

Wailem was turned back and, to Rina's surprise, both had to face punishment after the situation was controlled trough a talk with Soleil. For Rina it meant a lot of extra work and Wailam had an interesting talk with his parents. She overheared a conversation between two teachers and it looked like Wailam was grounded for the next time.

To be honest Rina didn't give a shit about the extra work, it didn't bother her. She didn't had any family to be angry with her.

But that doesn't mean that Soleil wasn't angry with her...

,,Could you stop looking at me like that?"

,,No! I am angry with you! Why do you have to get into trouble nearly every two days?!"

,,Because I can!"

,,But you shouldn't!"

,,But I did! Nothing is going to change that!"

,,You do realize that you are going to that horrible orphanage again if you get kicked out?!"

Silence. It filled the room surprisingly fast. Rina looked to the side while Soleil said that she was sorry for mentoning it.

Before anything else could be said the door to the girl's bedroom was slammed opened with thick cursing. Maliss, a Beta with short black hair and brown eyes, shut the door behind her and went straight to the other two girls. Maliss was one of the few Rina could talk with. They were simple classmates and the Beta could cooperate with both of them. She was usually a big bookworm and married to the library. 

,,Can you believe this?!" She was holding up a newspaper with a big headline on the first page.

/Grindelwald escaped! What will be MACUSA's reaction?/

,,What?! It can't be!" Soleil took the newspaper from Maliss and read trough the article aloud.

,,At the past day the prisoner Gellert Grindelwald was supposed to be delivered to Europe to face the consequences for his crimes which were done before his inprisonment. Under still uncleare circumstances he managed to flee together with a high ranking auror from MACUSA. Though the high security that was provided the dark wizard escaped to an unknown place.  
MACUSA president Seraphina Picquery hasn't give a statement yet.  
So far it is unknown where Grindelwald will appear next or where he fled...They can't be serious?!"

Maliss nodded and sat down on Soleil's bed. They talked about her opinion together and what she thinks could happen. Rina wasn't listening. Her eyes were glued on the picture from the page. A picture of Grindelwald before he was inprisoned. She looked to the eyes, which were clearly mismatched, even though the picture was black and white. A smug smile was in his lips and his expression was...strange. Like he was smiling down on everybody who is going to look at the picture because he knew there is nobody who can stop him to achieve his ,greater good'. Nobody can match him.

And he knew it...

After a long discussion between Soleil and Maliss the day went along just as usual. The thunderbirds were chatting, learning or playing something in their shared room downstairs. Once in a while Rina could hear them laugh or shouting. She was busy with her extra work, which she wished to be done as soon as possible.

She could't step over the fact that the most dangerous wizard in the world managed to escape the highest security that was able to provide from a strong organisation like MACUSA. When even they can't stop him then who can? What would be if he can achieve his goal? 

Of course she knew that Gellert Grindelwald was fighting for a ,,greater good". He was hiding behind wisely used words. Used his abilitys to convince people to follow him, that it would be in their favour. When he managed to convince an AUROR then who couldn't he manipulate? Rina didn't believe in bis words. But others did...

Because of the laws against the realationship between a no-maj and wizards or witches there were many pure-blood familys in America and because of the good reputation of Ilvermorny many familys send their children there, so they can have a good education. She often heard that some of her classmates discussed about Grindelwald's message. She heard things she didn't want to hear  
,Why should we live in the underground while these no-majes can live up there?'  
,They should know their place. Since when is a pure-blood like me worth less than a simple no-maj?'  
,Disgusting! Why do people rebell against Grindelwald? He is doing this for our kind!'

It's wrong! It's just wrong! How can somebody say a possible genocide will end the life we live with now? What's coming next afterward? Cleaning wizardking from muggleborn? From half-bloods? Until only pure-bloods are left in humanity? 

It isn't always great. Witches and wizards need to watch over themselfes so they can watch over people without magic. It is not just to protect them but also their own world. It's the only solution that prevents unnecessary blood spilling.

After a while Rina actually managed to finish her extra work and prepared for tomorrow. 

While everybody was asleep at midnight the witch couldn't help it and pulled a book out from under her bed. She tiptoed out of the sleeping into the common room where a fire was warming the place. It was dim but still enough to read. A spell prevented the fire to reach out of the fireplace so nothing could be set on fire.

She sat down on a chair and listened. After a few seconds she couldn't hear anything but the fire in the fireplace. A book laid closed in her lap. Her fingers moved over the title and for a moment she couldn't breathe. Didn't she swore to never look into it again? Hasn't this thing already put her past her own boundaries? 

She remebered the incident with Wailam. ,At least I am not a mistake of nature-!'  
For a short moment a little smirk set on her lips. How often did she hear that sentence in her life? How often People looked down on her because she...was different? She noticed the looks in the people's eyes. They looked down on her like she was an abdomination, a freak. 'A mistake...'

Her hand went trough her white locks. She tried to dye them but after a while it always just dissapeared. It would only last a few days and after that it would start all over again. It wasn't helping at all.

She threw the thought aside and opened the book. It was clearly used. The cover was dirty and the corners showed the wood under the former skin. The pages started to turn yellow many years ago. It was the only thing she brought with her from the orphanage. Her fingers knew exactly where to move so that the desired chapter was opened instantly.

She remebered when her former caretaker gave her this book. 'Here! Take this book and learn it yourself! I have better things to do than watching over you!'

It was a book about magical creatures. There were occamys and nifflers in it, many different creatures in fact but these were also her favourites. It described the creatures quite detailed but it was focused how to make them dissapear. How to fight them. How to kill them. They were speaking about them like they are some kind of furniture like an object. In the chapter about the occamy they described that you should always look for it's nest before you get rid of them so that you can take it's silver eggs and kill the possible offspring. ,How awful...' she thaught. 

Her blue eyes started to wander over the first page. The black letters seemed to be surrounded by an old yellow and stood out of the colour that laid around them. You were still able to read them without any problems, at least so far. It will start to fall apart if it has to endure another few years or a day in the rain. The page felt wrinkeld under her fingers. The chapter she was going to read was describing a magical creature named ,lux hominum'.

, The lux hominum is what most people would call an unusuall creature.

The chance that a lux is born is very low and it only happened a few times, at least when the birth was recorded. 

A lux is a human looking child that was sired by an Alpha and an Omega. Usually the child is born dead, in the end it doesn't even survive the first quarter of the pregnancy, which leads to a miscarriage, even if the Omega's body is healthy.

The chance to get pregnant with a lux usually is quite impossible but a theory says that it can be achieved when certain bloodlines are involved. Another theory says that it can happen because of a blood curse that was laid upon an ancestor from one of the parents.

A lux can only be born into a pure magical bloodline. 

After the lux is born the Omega instantly loses the ability to get pregnant again. So the determination of a lux was a usual practise and strongly hidden. The reason because it was hidden, is the fact that a lux is cursed. The curse of a lux will bring despair, loss and even death to the family and it's parents.

The last recorded birth of a lux was dated in 1689 in Italy. Born as an Alpha in a famous italian pure-blood family it had the typical appearance of a lux hominum: White hair and a deep eye colour is the clear evidence of a lux.  
After the birth of the Alpha boy the whole family was wiped out trough the plague after two years and the child was brought down afterwards to protect wizardkind from further damage.'

The chapter was about the creature ,lux hominum'. A chapter about her. The witch closed the book and put it beside her. 

Back at the orphanage the caretaker told her that she was found on the doorstep. The only thing that was with her was the blanket in which she was bundled and a card with her name in it. At first she didn't knew what she was, but after a visit from a healer the woman was truly shocked. She tried to give her away. But nobody wanted a strange looking child. 

,Why do I have to take care of you?! Sinful child! Be glad that people let you study magic! Then I don't have to take care of you anymore! Don't even think about coming back!'

Actually she feels gratefull, very gratefull. In Ilvermorny she has three meals a day, not just the old bread she had back in the orphanage, a roof on her head and even a good friend! The only one who knew what she was, were the principle and Soleil. Everybody still suspected that something must be wrong with her, it was obvious. Only someone blind wouldn't see that. 

In the end it didn't bother her that she was conquered as a magical creature, at least by law. She didn't mind the mean things that her classmates did to her, she was able to defend herself. The only thought that mixed up her mind was the fact that she was alive. The book described it clearly: a curse laid on her. Where are her parents? Are they still alive? Are they dead? Does she have a family somewhere? And if her parents really died or if something else happened...then who laid her in the doorstep 17 years ago? 

There isn't a single day in her life without that thought.

If she could only make the clock reverse...

Who would have known that somebody else also knew about her true nature?


	4. In the dark lays a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen to Rina when a bunch of aurors is showing up at the school? And where did she got all that farting pillows from?
> 
> A certain magizoologist is going to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but the chapter is not as short as the other ones :)
> 
> I would be happy about feedback if you want to leave any ^^
> 
> Also here Queenie didn't joined Grindelwald!
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Sometimes school can be awful. The constant pressure to fail was high. The exams, homework and a stressed day routine took it's tool on everybody. Their faces were tired, without a smile or energy to be seen in it. 

She was praised by her teachers for her mind when it came down on magic. Many spells flooded her head, more than her classmates would know by now. She had a talent to know what her enemy might do as the next move and studied him from inside out. 

The Omega knew about the weaknesses from every classmate. Often only their smell was enough to let her know everything that was needed for the situation. Mostly it was fear when they had to duel each other in Defense against the Dark Arts. They feared to loose, to be defeated by the abnormality which they tried to shoove away since the beginning.

Be fast. Be without mercy.

They wouldn't grand her any if she was the weaker one. When they were overestimating themselfes then you needed to wait and block their attacks. Then you know about their skills and you have tge knowledge to attack them as efficent as possible.

Every now and then even she broke down under the pressure. Like when a rope was snipped apart the pain just came. It flooded her mind like a storm. No Alpha ever managed to make her whimper, to whince.

The darkness inside her mind conquered her.

She would flee. Flee from the glances, from the smell around her that told her ,Go away. We don't want you here'.   
Every Omega had a, safe place' where they could find peace and quiet. They could come down there because no sane Alpha or even Beta was stupid enough to disturb their nest. They would bite their throat open if needed. 

She would hide in their secret room in the tower and let nobody in. She loved Soleil, she was her most dear friend...

...but she doesn't need to know everything.

The dark thoughts were attacking her mind and sanity until it was just too much. It is horrible to feel like nobody want you around. The feeling of being abnormal and hated by everyone around made her feel...liveless. 

Empty 

Cold...

So it was today. Her empty eyes wandered over the shadows in the quiet room. The light of the crescent moon was the only thing that made at least a few things visible. It's light shined softly through the window. It looked cold. And the moon empty and lifeless, just like her.  
The constant pulsing in her left arm only a weak feeling anymore. She looked down.

Blood

It clouded her senses and the Omega felt like wrapped in cotton. It filled her nose. The sharp sting of the red substance that covered her left arm made her feel dizzy. A sharp razor blade in her other hand. It shined brightly in the moonlight. 

Her eyes followed when a thick drip of her blood rolled down a great length over her naked arm, the sleeve of her uniform shoved up until it met her shoulder. It rolled slowly over the Omega's once smoothe skin that was covered in pink scars and blood crusted cuts, only a few days old.

A few Betas from horned Serpent spread the rumor that she has been knocked up by an unknown Alpha. That this would be the reason for her constant detentions. That it could be hidden and tanken care of. But the last straw was picked when a Beta said to her in the middle of a lesson that ,It is no wonder though! No proper Alpha would want a cursed Omega like you! It's understandable for you to get rid of the pup! A shame your parents haven't done the same with you!'

Further and further the drop of crimson colour rolled down to the wrist, it dropped to the side and fell down on the ground. Painted with her own red. It was like a dream. Like a blessing. More and more scars covered her arms.

She did it last week. 

She did it at Thursday...

It did it now....

Everyday she tried. Tried to be happy, to focus on what is impotant. Her studys. Soleil. The chances that were still there, but it became harder and harder. To force a smile on her face was easy. Her focus drifted, she couldn't concentrate as good as usuall and Soleil noticed her strange behaviour. 

,,Are you okay?" she would say ,,You seem to be unfocused."

,,Why are you wearing sweaters? We have September and it's still hot outside!"

,,You look pale...what's wrong?"

Nothing, she would say. ,,I'm fine, don't worry so much! I am not a little pup anymore you know." Keep smiling, she says to herself. Nobody can know or it's going to be worse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Something was odd the next day. You could smell it. During their lesson in magical history everone in the room tried to focus on their teacher's words, but that wasn't an easy task. The answear why something was odd lied in the air. Scent, the scent of many unknown Alphas, _unknown_ Alphas.

In a school it wasn't unusual that from time to time the students of a certain age group started to present as either Alpha, Beta or Omega. To prevent accidents the school made up rules for exactly that kind of scenario. A new Alpha smell or an Omega that suddenly went into heat, usuall followed with a lot of fights between Alphas either for showing of dominance or to show of before a possible mate, was sometimes uneasy but easly controlled by the teachers. But this- this wasn't a group of students.

The thick scent of adult Alphas flooded the castle this morning and the teachers said to just don't mind it. ,,A visit from MACUSA." They said. ,,Probably because of the...latest articles about a _certain_ wizard."

Grindelwald. Naturally MACUSA would try to observe and secure institutions with a big amount of people like in Ilvermorny. _Easy influencal people..._

Was MACUSA really afraid that Grindelwald, the most dangerous dark wizard of their time, could try to make a bunch of students, without any experience in the real life, follow him? As if! They wouldn't have any use for him...right?

In the middle of the lesson the door to the classroom opened. Just before their teacher could scold the person for interrupting their lesson she quickly closed her mouth shut. The attention of the class was high as ever that day. Many looked surprised or started to whisper. The principle stood in the doorway. Her eyes went trough the faces of the class, without saying a word, until they met hers. ,,Miss Illumin, follow me."

A little shock went trough the white haired girl.   
_Oh boy, what did I do this time...?_  
She could feel her friend's eyes on her like she was trying to say- ,,The fuck did you do this time?!" But Rina could only sheak her head slightly. ,I swear! I didn't do anything!' 

Suddenly her teacher rose her voice after silence filled the classroom for a few seconds.

,,What did Miss Illumin achieved this time Miss principle? After the farting pillows under every single chair in the library I can imagine anything." 

,,That is out of concearn professor Munwell, in fact Miss Illumin didn't broke any rules. So far. But there is something which needs to be discussed."

Again the principle looked towards the younger one. Only trough her she was able to be accepted at Ilvermorny when she was still little, a mere pup you could say. Without a word she stood up and followed the other witch out of the classroom. ,,Ok...what did I do?" The principle didn't looked her into the eyes and just moved foreward trough the empty halls. The silence made Rina a little upset. She really has done nothing wrong - so far - then why is the older witch looking so concearned? 

After a while they reached the door to her office. She has spent many hours in there, boring hours. The problem wasn't the fact that the was going to go into that office but the smell she noticed coming out from there. _Alphas. Strong and older Alphas!_

Rina whinched a little. The never whinced because of an Alpha before! The smell clouded her senses and her inner Omega screamed to lower her head in submission. Out of submission and fear to possibly disrespect the Alphas that had more strength and experience than she did. They could practically kill her if they wanted to...

,,Don't say anything and remain calm. Everything is going to be fine." said the Beta before opening the door and moved her inside. Inside of that awful and tempting smell, directly into the group of Alphas. The smell of pure dominance was even stronger and for a little moment she fought with herself to not whimper. Scattered over the room stood severel aurors, probably the ones the teacher mentioned this morning. ,Don't mind them' they said. But how should you not mind them if their smell is so much more than the ones from the Alphas from her classes?! ,The fuck they said!'

The principle was a Beta, she wasn't affected by it like the Omega was! Seven pairs of eyes laid upon her and Rina forced herself to remain calm. Her right hand wrapped around her other arm in slight tension and a painfull hiss nearly escaped her lips. 

This couldn't mean any good.

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold and a freezing breeze send a shudder down Newt's spine. It was winter and the weather was cold. He was taking a ship back to New York at the moment. Though he enjoyed the feeling to see the Goldstein sisters and Jacob again, the Omega felt a bit uneasy.

Until a week ago he was in Spain and studying the local creatures in severel regions of the warm country. Suddenly he got a letter from the older Goldstein sister, saying that she needs his help as soon as possible and she couldn't say anything more detailed about it. She sounded serious and he replyed to her immediately that he would come to New York as soon as possible. 

Newt could already see the harbor and the many skyscrapers of the city. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as he thought. At first he had in mind it could be connected to Grindelwald or maybe even Credence. With a clear pain in his heart he could remember what happened back in Paris.

_A big city in an enourmus uproar. Accidents everywhere, to precise to really be caused by accident. Sadness and fear. Blue fire._

_...death_

He shook his head and focused on getting ready to depart in New York. Only fifteen minutes later he could already leave the ship. Who would have thought he would be here again, at least sooner than he assumed.

,,Newt!" A familiar voice was shouting for him after he was controlled by the muggle security. Tina was already waiting for him and had a small smile on her face. He smiled back to the female Alpha and greeted her exitedly. Both were really happy to see each other again.

Not shortly after the reunion Tina explained why she sent that letter to him while walking trough the crowded streets of New York. She also told him that Jacob and Queeni were doing fine and enjoyed their life as a couple but both were really busy with the bakery right now. ,,The reason why I reached out for you was..." for a moment she hesistated to tell him the reason. Newt waited calmly so the quite distracted Alpha could finish her sentence. ,,...that I need your help with something serious." 

Tina looked troubled. ,,Hey can't you tell me what's happening?" Again Tina waited. Her dark eyes were filled with something Newt could describe as anger or bitterness. ,,Because MACUSA strongly forbid that any information about this get's outside. You see - MACUSA captured a dangerous... -creature many months ago, I quite don't know the facts but it was strongly hidden. Only a few knew about the existence."

Newt was very courious as he followed Tina's explenation. She told him that the magical creature was kept within MACUSA right now and she only saw it once. It was just a few hours before she had sent him the letter. From one second to another Tina saw that a emergency meeting or something alike must have taken place because she saw numerous high ranking wizards and witches from MACUSA started to run in the same direction while she was walking down the floor. The different voices whispered and mixed together, so she couldn't really understand what they were talking about. Because Tina wasn't Tina if her couriosity hadn't kicked in - she decided to follow the other aurors. After a while she could notice a certain smell in the air.

Blood

At first she was scarred because she thought that something terrible must have happend. Did Grindelwald attack MACUSA? But when she decided to follow the constant growing shouting and the slowly increasing smell of blood she couldn't believe what she saw.

,,What exactly did you saw Tina? What creature could have possibly hurt a bunch of strong aurors?" Of course Newt didn't believe that the creature, whatever it actually was, did it on purpouse. 

No creature would do that. _Unless it didn't had another choise. When a creature is under attack or frightend by the behaviour of someone even the smallest and peacefull creature could cause big harm to a person if needed. ___

__,,I think you should see for yourself..." Tina said while entering MACUSA. Newt would have been a Bit shocked by the strong smell of pheromones in the air, if he hasn't already been there. The Omega tried to not let the smell come to near to him, but he could feel the stare of several aurors which were eying ihm with constant glances._ _

__,,Could it be that a few of your colleagues were there during my last visit in New York?" Tina cuckled. ,,Yes, they were." In Newt's opinion they looked like Newt was starting a rebellion against the government or something. His friend lead him trough many floors until they reached a one Newt couldn't remember he already saw. ,,Tina, could you please explain what my job is going to be? It would be good to know what kind of creature you were talking about."_ _

__The Alpha was opening her mouth but she was disrupted by Seraphina Piquery, who was walking down the corridor and she didn't seem to be happy about their presence because the Alpha was directly confonting her._ _

__,,Miss Goldstein," she started slightly angry ,,I am happy to see you again Mr.Scamander, but could you-" she was looking at Tina ,,explain to me why Mr.Scamander is in a strongly forbidden area where nothing could be to draw his attention."_ _

__She knew why Tina brought him here. She wouldn't be the president if she wouldn't notice something like that. It wasn't even like she tried to hide their presence in the MACUSA building. He didn't know anything in particular about the president - or her skills - but she wouldn't have this position without a reason. Her eyes laid calm but sharp on the other Alpha which practically shrinked under her presence._ _

__The hierarcy in society was clear defiened between Alpha, Beta and Omega, but Alphas and even Betas often had an own foodchain in their rows. Often it would escalate in a fight, but rarely the wounds were deadly. Mostly it was a remainder of your own place and rank within the group._ _

__,,Miss president, I know that she did some things wrong and even attacked people-"_ _

___She? Did that meant she was talking about a female the whole time?_ _ _

__,,-but I'm sure that we can-!"_ _

__,, _Miss Goldstein_. You saw what _it_ was able to do. It attacked several of our aurors, nearly _killed some of our own and tried to flee multiple times!_ We can't let it roam free in the magical world, what would happen if someone like Grindelwald would get his hands on a _lux hominum!_ _ _

__Anger filled the other woman's voice, to say it simple: she was pissed. Her degrading glance nearly made Newt whimper in submissive, but something else was more dominant in his brain than the strong scent of Piquery before him. _What did she say? No, It...can't be__ _

__Before any of the two could say another word, Newt's wide eyes were moving to the women beside him. Shocked he looked between them and his expression must have looked a bit too shocked in their opinion, because they seemed nearly worried because of his reaction. ,,Wait...you met a real _lux hominum_?"_ _

__,,Well, I only saw a human like body, the shadows hid the her too much for me to see anything detailed and because of the blood I could't smell anything-"_ _

__,,Do you mean," Seraphina started while looking at him ,,you know this kind of creature?" Newt's facial expression changed immediately._ _

__,,I heard about them, but the chance that a lux himinum is born is increadebly low! It only happens every few hundread years!" Seraphina stared at him with silence, like she was trying to see trough ihm and what he said right now. Tina looked a bit surprised, like she couldn't understand what the name meant._ _

__Newt's mind was spinning in happy circles! A lux hominum! He was going to see a _real_ lux hominum - a light human! He just couldn't believe his luck! _ _

__There were many secrets about many magical creatures that still reamained unsolved and that creature was a big mysterie in itself! Nobody knew how a light human could be born! Nobody knew why they say they have a unique magic or why there is a curse many people speak of! Usually lux hominum were determined as soon as possible - people feared them. And if he really could get the chance to study one, with a beating heart, he could understand them and their nature! He could be able to make people value their lives._ _

___He could give them a chance. A life. The right to live in a proper way and not locked away like some kind of sick animal._ _ _

__,,You shouldn't start to get excited Mr. Scamander." Piquery adressed hin with but she seemed a bit too calm. ,,What do you mean?" Newt asked. With a sad glance Tina moved his attention to her quickly. With a slightly shaking breath she said ,,Newt! I-I am so sorry but..."_ _

__,, _You want to kill her_." He said breathlessly. Tina noded and gave him a sag look. Clearly she wasn't happy with that decision. In pure disbelieve the Omega adressed the older Alpha. ,,Let me take her." _ _

__,,What?" It nearly sounded amused. ,,You do realize we are speaking of a creature we don't know anything about, beside the fact that it brings death?"_ _

__,,I know." He said with a stern voice. ,,But exactly that is the point! We don't know anything about them, because they are often killed just after birth! If you let me take her, I can promise you that nothing bad is going to happen! Either to her or to someone else!"_ _

__Tina smiled. She knew he wouldn't let a creature like her die - even if she didn't knew anything about what she saw with her own eyes many days ago. Piquery answeared quickly. ,,Follow me Mr.Scamander."_ _

__With a move of her head she pointed to a locked door at the end of the floor. A guard was standing outside and when he saw the president only a look was enough to make ihm understand. With a flick of his wand the door opened and they went inside a dark room._ _

__The room didn't have any windows. It was very dark and only trough a dim light he could see the person that cowered on the floor at the other side of the room, which was parted trough magical iron bars and severel locks on the door that led trough the magic wall that was built with security spells. Newt couldn't believe what he saw. On the other side of the cage sat a person, chained with hands and legs to the floor, connected with iron chaines. Clearly a spell laid on them. The heart of the magizoologist ached because of what he was seeing._ _

__,,The lux hominum needed to be locked behind this bars because it showed that it is dangerous for everybody near it, wizards and no-majs alike."_ _

__Newt could see the tangled curly white hair which hid the face of the female, based on the scent she was an Omega. Her head hang low and her libs were limp. The cuffs laid tight on her bruised skin. The body was covered with a simple grey dress which hid her arms and laid obove her knees. It had severel red dots spread over the fabric - blood? She hasn't moved even an inch, just sat there like she hasn't even noticed the three of them in the room._ _

__,,I know that she hurt a few aurors, but that isn't a reason to treat her like that! Can't you see she is still human, just like we are?!" Tina nearly shouted at her superior. Seraphina replyed that it was necessary and that already enough damage was caused because of, it'._ _

__Newt knew that America has not a good opinion about magical creatures, especially after the obscurus incident. But this...this was unfair and defenitely not to protect anybody. They feared her because they didn't know anything about her. Is she was hold up her like this all along, chained to a cold wall and without any light or fresh air, he could understand why she tried to escape and attacked everyone around her._ _

___She was scared_ _ _

__His thoughts stopped when his ear heard Piquery stop Tina from saying anything else as a benefit dir the person before them. Lux hominum weren't just rare, they were still witches and wizards like them, but were classified by the law as magical creatures and not humans, not even human like beings._ _

__,,Miss president," the Omega started while puting down his suitcase in the floor with his precious creatures inside it. ,, _please, let me try talk to her_. You can't just kill her, she still has emotions and an own will! I am sure that I can get trough to her."_ _

__Piquery was surprised by his behaviour. He showed a lot of trust in his abbilitys...The Alpha sighed and nodded her head. During his last visit he showed that he was a good connection to magical beings, as long as they weren't people..._ _

__,,Fine. But if you are not able to do so she will be put down. If you are really going to succeed, then I will let her be in your care. I hope you are realizing that I want her nowhere within the country, we had to remove her from her last stay because an old acquaintance hid her from me and MACUSA, the owning of these is still against the law. Further thing will be discussed later."_ _

__Newt nodded. The witches left him alone and waited outside, ready to step in if the situation got out of hand. He went inside the cage and sat down slowly on the floor, as far away from her as possible. He needed to be careful. He wanted to help her but still, Seraphina had a point, they don't know anything about her. She probably grew up without a family. Based on her grow he could say that she must have been around 16 or 17 years old, which was a wonder in itself._ _

__Still she hasn't moved. With a soft voice he tried to catch her attention. ,,I know that you are not what they think you are." He started. ,,You don't need to be afraid. I know you listened when we were talking." Then, a move. She slowly rose her head and her tangled locks moved away from her face. Newt was looking into empty blue eyes, which he thought were beautiful, if they wouldn't show the deep tiredness in her eyes._ _

__,I fell like I know these eyes from somewhere.' The readhead thought. Her face is nearly white and you can see her cheeckbones way too clearly. All in one she seemed underfed. It was bruised and she had a black eye which already started to heal thankfully._ _

__The other Omega didn't say anything, she watched. Careful. Feared maybe. Newt doesn't want to imagine what they did to her. He gave her a small smile and he let his scent spread in the room. Trough scent both Alpha and Omega can know the emotional and even physical status from the other. While spreading your scent in a room as an Alpha is like a fight invitation towards other Alphas, for Omegas it meant kind of a emotional statement. ,Here, that's me. I mean no harm. Come here to me.'_ _

__Surprisingly the nose of the female twiched. She was smelling the air and took in the message his scent delivered. She almost seemed surprised herself, it must have been a long time since she was in the companion of another Omega. In big organisations like MACUSA it wasn't unusuall to have just a small amount of Omegas being employed. Many saw it as a great danger when they could suddenly get into heat. Even if you take surpressants, accidents were never caused by consent, right?_ _

__Newt's nose twitched as well. A weak scent of rose pettals and vanilla reached trough to him, the other one was replying to his scent. But also fear and a possible warning laid under it._ _

__, I am scared.Come too near to me and I will attack you '_ _

__The female watched him closely when he moved slowly a bit towards her,never breaking the eye contact. ,,I want to help you. But you need to trust me."_ _

__,,Why should I so that...?" Her voice sounded broken like she screamed for hours and was just regaining her strength. ,,Because you don't deserve this...I am here. I will not hurt you. I am not part of MACUSA if that's what you are thinking. My name is Newt and I am a magizoologist." Suddenly her expression changed. It was the first really emotion he saw in her face._ _

__,,...Like Newt Scamander? The boy who was thrown out of hogwarts?"_ _

__Great. A good first expression Newt._ _

__Regardless of that he nodded and asked her why she knew about this. Beside the fact that already a few people know about that, rumors are spreading fast in the magical world. ,,M'from...Ilvermorny." She replyed with honesty. ,,The director used it as an explaination why I shouldn't anger a hippogriff, befriend with him and then hide it in the common room." Newt snickered._ _

__,,You befriended with a hippogriff?"_ _


	5. Motherly feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rina is going to sort out many things, but thankfully she doesn't need to fight in her own anymore. Her new family is going to help her! 
> 
> But what surprise could be there for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^^
> 
> Sorry for the long waiting again. Homeschooling sucks -.-
> 
> I checked the chapter twice but if you see words which I spell wrong more than once or twice, don't mind to tell me if it bothers you ^^
> 
> Surprisingly my english grades are better than the ones from my german lessons...should I cry or laugh? XD
> 
> If you want to ask something, feel free to ask :)
> 
> The next chapter is going to come out tomorrow. It will be about Dumbledore and Grindelwald :P
> 
> I hope you will enjoy ♡

Newt can really consider himself lucky. Beside the fact that he was able to meet a light human, he even got a special permission from MACUSA to keep her with him!

He managed to have a little conversation with her, she was very scared and careful. During the whole talk she used full sentences, but spoke quiet and rarely. She didn't allow him to move any further, he was fine with that. 

When he tried to approach her a little more she instantly blacked her teeth and growled. _A clear sign that she will attack him if he is coming any closer_. The magizoologist never was able to be communicative with fellow wizards. He felt uncomfortable in public and took the company of his creatures over the one from other humans. It seemed like he was annoying to others and often he couldn't understand what they were meaning - but this - this was a little different. 

A lux hominum is born as a human, but they are classified as magical creatures with a human like mind, like vampires or even werewoolfs. They have magic, but don't live long enough to use it, a very sad fact in Newt's opinion.

Right now he was standing in Piquerie's office, waiting for her to bring the desired news. This case was kept hidden, they didn't want other countrys to know that they didn't notice her and was hidden bofore their eyes for such a long time. It would be shameful in their eyes. The redhead doesn't know where they found her or where she originally came from, but that is unimportant right now, at the time it is more important where she is going to go. Tina told her that they need to do a lot of paperwork first and the british ministry needed to be informed.

He is totally happy that he got trough with it. 

After everything was officially permitted by MACUSA, even by the british ministery, he went back to London. Sadly both MACUSA and the ministery had set a compromise so the girl could stay in his care - _When somebody will get in danger because of her stay in his care or when she is going on a rampage - she will be put down like some kind of sick animal which you want to spare a painful death_

He agreed, he didn't had a choice. Either accepting it or she would have been executed by the end of the day.

When Seraphina got everything cleared a few aurors practically dragged the white haired girl trough her chains into the room, with a big distance to the struggling Omega and their wands ready in their hands. She growled at them, _dared_ them to her any closer. Nobody dared. Newt wanted to protest when he saw how rude they were handling her,but after he saw into her tired eyes he knew she just wanted to leave, even if probably nobody had told her what was going on.

_She wasn't stupid_

_She thought they would kill her_

That was many hours ago. Right now Newt sat on a chair in his basement, back in his home, surrounded by a bunch of different creatures from all over the world. Rina, which he found out was her name, sat in the middle of his mooncalves.

He got every creature out of his suitcase, he didn't want to leave for a while and it would be easier when all of them are together.

Tina gave him a folder before he left, it considered everything about Rina that they know. ,,I am sure that this might help you a liitle." The dark haired woman said, she was happy about the outcome as well. ,,I didn't read it, but maybe there could be a few things inside which you will not like to know..."

To his surprise to principle of Ilvermorny was the one who hid her all the time. Apperantly she was an orphan, just like Newt thought, somehow the women got knowledge about her existence and brought her to Ilvermorny. MACUSA used the fact that she liked to pull pranks and similar things like that as a reason to make it sound like she has the intelligent of a child. They put it that was that she doesn't have the ability to even _notice that her behaviour is unnormal_ or somehow.

Newt giggled when a moonclave practically threw itself on the girl and pushed the air out of her lungs. Newt talked to her in that horrible dirty cell, after that she hasn't even opened her mouth. 

Rina fell asleep in the moment Newt explained that they would leave. She just collapsed at the spot and drifted into a world of darkness. That was a bad sign in his eyes. Often when Newt freed creatures from a traiding ring or an abusive owner the first thing he did was to search for injuries. _One look at her was enough_. She still wore the dirty dress that had many bloodstains on it and was even ripped here and there. It was more like a patient's gown and increadebly thin, too thin to keep her warm im a place like that...

He _urged_ to just get rid of that thing and treat her wounds! His inner Omega was _begging_ him to take care of that pup! _Yes, pup._

In the world of muggles you are considered as adult at the age of 18 and in his world at the age of 17. Still even when you are of age you are still not seen as a ,,propper adult" until you are 21, because then you can be sure that your body is outgrown. Especially the bahaviour of Omega parents don't change troughout the years. They will craddle their pups even when they are bigger than themselfes. Newt can remember when his older brother Theseus, the perfect picture of a firstborn Alpha son, was accepted at the ministery and his mother shoved him down on her eye level to rub his cheeks to tell him ,,what a big proud mama she was" and ,,that he will always be her little baby". Newt also could remember his death glare when the younger one couldn't control his laughter. 

,,Rina?" He asked with a soft voice. The girl looked over to him.

Blue eyes staring at him with uncertainty. ,,Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry. Maybe some soup? What would you prefere?" The girl was too thin, her magic so weak he could barely feel it. 

,,I...would like to know why?" Newt blinked for a moment. Then he realized that some things must be quite not reasonable in her view right now. The mooncalves were still surrounding her, cuddling and making little happy sounds. It was like they felt what she has been trough and tried to comfort her. ,,Because what they did to you wasn't in their right. I don't know what they exactly did to you, it was awful and completely wrong." His face showed a deep grief. ,,I want to help you." 

For a moment she just stared at him, her right hand was petting a mooncalve on her lap. Then she started to speak again. ,,I don't understand." She whispered. Newt gave her a small smile ,,I know, all this is very hard for you, but look around you." He pointed to the many creatures that chirped, crawled and flew around them. ,,Many of them went trough the same as you did. It took them a while to realize what was happening. They were scared, scared of me, scared what could happen next but now they are all fine and you are going to be fine too. I promise" After the sad expression left his face he looked with a lot of trust into her eyes. Newt was sure that he can make her keep a solid ground again and change the view those _monsteres_ had for her...

Rina looked around. Truly all these creatures seemed to enjoy their live. The mooncalves were warm and fluffy, a bunch of baby nifflers was inspecting a desk with several books, sketches and other things on it. Many kinds of colourful birds were flying to different places and the voices of hundreds of magical creatures filled the room and mixed together. _Is he housing a fucking kelpie over there?_. 

Rina remebered when the aurors were discussing with the principle for several minutes. A strong Alpha with combed black hair and even a bit of silver in it tried to explain why they decided to take her away and what consequences would follow for the director for hiding a _beast_. The Beta tried everything possible to change their opinion. When Rina wanted to say something herself, the auror pointed his wand at her and a sleeping spell hit her. Everything started to get dark and blurred...

_I have no choice! She is way too dangerous!_

_Percival! Don't you dare-No!!!_

After she awoke she was already in that horrible cell. Aurors and women in white clothes tested her. They _tortured_ her with spells, checked her blood, organs and mind. _,,Hold her down! We need to know if the course is going to take over when she feels pain! For good's sake- I told you to hold.her.down! Crucio!"_

_They wanted to see her bleed, they _drugged her, cut her open and saw into her body!_ The scar still hurts. She does not wish to remember what happend in the past..._

* * *

_Rina slowly started to settle in. She spend a lot of time with his creatures and barely talked to him, but he managed to make her eat something and gave her a few new clothes he buyed for her, while Bunty took care of her for a few hours._

_Even though Bunty was used to strange looking or dangerous beasts, her eyes grew wide when she saw the girl cuddling with the nundu. Newt explained what happend back in New York and she immediately felt sorry for her._

_Newt created a room for the younger one so she can have a ,safe place' when things would get too much for her or if she just needed time for herself. He was still very worried about her condition. He examined her after Rina let him, even if she was as tense as ever, she didn't try to stop him. And he found out why very quickly._

_Many of her wounds were infected by now. He regret that he just couldn't do it earlier! Of course he just couldn't drug her or bind her on a table until he treated her bruised and bloody marks by force- _If he would have done that, he would have lost her trust forever__

_Some of the marks were already covered in pus - **How did she manage to not whince in pain the whole time?!**_

_Right now Newt is covering her forearm with an ointment, so the infectons can be cured. Rina was looking elsewhere and didn't mind Newt anymore. She knew it was for the best, even if she didn't liked it. From time to time she would flinch and the older Omega would whisper a small _sorry_. Newt already found out that the aurors from MACUSA weren't her only problem, scars covered her arms, wrists and thighs and they were older than these injuries. Probably she used a razor blade or something similar. His heart ached with that thought. How long does this girl have to suffer until she is going to be treated like a human being? Newt tried to shoo that thought away from him so Rina wouldn't get suspicious._

_,,Done!" the older one chirped. She looked at her arms that were covered in bandages. ,,Thank you." At least she talked a bit more since the beginning. The redhead gave her a comforting smile. ,,No need to thank me sweetheart." He put the ointment back into a shelf and the girl slide off the table. She was wearing a black skirt that covered her legs a little above her knees and black tights. He got her a thick pullover in a creme colour and black boots. Most of all he adored her white curly hair, which nearly had the same structure as his. ~~He nearly cursed when the the brush broke apart!~~_

_,,Bunty! I am done treating Rina, how far are you with the baby nifflers?" Newt went down one of the many stairs and Rina was following him like a silent duckling. ~~That is so cute!!!~~_

_,,All done! Despite the fact that Pumpernickel nearly broke out again..." Said niffler was laying in her hand right now and looked up at the beta like he did nothing wrong. Newt just snickered and gave the baby niffler a knowing smile._

_Bunty said goodbye to both of them afterwards and rubbed trough Rina's soft locks, after that she looked more like a poodle than a real human. ,,Bye you two! We see each other next week!" She was going to visit her family and she wouldn't come back before Monday._

_,,Want to eat something sweety?" He asked with his usual smile for her. Bunty already told him that she was surprised that he smiled much more than he usually did. ~~Aside when he is taking care of his creatures of course~~. She just shook her head. ,,No, I'm not hungry."_

_,,Nonesense, you need to eat! You need to regain your strength, right?" With a sigh Rina gave up. She already learned that it would be useless to start an argument when it came down to things like this. Sometimes she wondered if the older one was so fond of her because she was a _magical beast_ and not   
a _human_ like him? Bunty had explained that Newt never felt comfortable when he was with other wizards. In their eyes he was akward and he talked way too much about his creatures for their taste. _

_The girl started to like Newt, despite what others might think of him. He was kind and very patient with her. Like...He was like when Soleil described her mother!_

_She couldn't understand _why_? The world always made her feel unwelcome, not wanted and even _disowned. They made clear that she doesn't deserve a place like home, a family, which will welcome her when she is coming back after another year at Ilvermorny...__

_She wants her wand back! These idiots from MACUSA broke it in half directly before her eyes! ~~Bastards...~~_

__Based on the law magical creatures are not allowed to own wands_ _

_Ha. Fuck you too, asshole._

_Newt always had this comforting smell around him - like tea and honey. He treated her no different than anyone, of course there wasn't anybody else than the creatures and Bunty right now. While MACUSA acted like she can kill them just with her presence, he let her help ihm with the beasts and she grew really attacked to them. Especially the nifflers, they are so adorable! The kelpie once even let her rub his nose._

_The shock was still there and she didn't want to leave the house and Newt accepted that. ,,We will go outside when you are ready to do so." He said. She started to trust him, but still it was not the same. She wants to go back to Ilvermorny, to her studies and Soleil! She originally wanted to become somone with a name, with pride and strength! _Someone the people would accept, without mocking her for her appaerance...__

_She shook her head when Newt asked her to help him with the potatoes. They would eat smashed poatoes with eggs for dinner!_

_Even though she was impressed by his skills - they are both **terrible** when it comes to cooking. _

_Poor stove_

* * *

_With the following weeks and months it started to get more colder outside. The streets and empty trees were covered in snow and it was very unpleasent for most people to go outside. At the moment the younger Omega of the house was standing in the doorway and is waiting for Newt. Rina wears a dark blue coat with a black skarf and Newt styled her hair with a black ribbon at the back of her head, so her hair wouldn't disturb her eyesight. ~~She couldn't stop snickering when he cursed how stubborn her locks are~~. _

__,,Mummy! Where are you? We should have left 15 minutes ago!"_ _

__,,Wait a second sweety! Pumpkin and Persimmon didn't agree to go into the case again! Pumpernickel-No! Stay in there you little thief!"_ _

_She was rolled with her eyes and smiled. _Her mother was really unorganized_. _

_After living with Newt for severel months, now both her mind and body regained strenght. Her wounds were fully healed, but the scars would never fade. A few more of these now covered her arms and legs additionally with the ones caused by the razor blade. ~~She had to promise to never do something like that again~~ Rina started to speak more often, mostly with Newt. After a while she got closer to Bunty, she really liked her by now. And when Newt heard her laugh for the first time, he couldn't help but to shed a tear because or pure happiness. _Even if the reason was that one of the many birds in his care pooped on his coat, while wearing it_. That took 3 months to achieve the goal Newt set for himself, to make her laugh. Still Rina didn't like to leave the house so far, but today that is going to change! At least he planned it. That was the reason why she was waiting in the doorway and started to get hot because of her thick clothes._

_Thankfully Newt came up to the living room after another two minutes and then stepped into the floor, together with his suitcase. ,,Sorry." He said with a apologetic smile. Newt looked down and happily saw that she gave him a knowing smile. Her eyes shined with so much more live in them, compared to the state she was in six months ago. It made him happy that she developed in a good way over the past months. He grew unecpectingly fond of her and started to treat her like his _own child_. His scent surrounded her safely, it was telling other people that _he_ was taking care of her - _that she was his daughter - his pup!_ Try to tell him other wise, I dare you._

_It is normal for Omegas to scent their offspring so everybody knew that a Omega was watching over them and if somebody dared to lay a hand in them _they are going to deal with a possesiv Omega who is going to rip their throats apart_. It was meant to protect their pups from getting hurt or even worse. As long as a kid has the scent of it's mother on him or her you can be sure that you need to pass her first - _or in this case him_ \- before you could get near the child. This scent meant _family_ and it meant _home_. At first Rina couldn't understand why the older Omega kept snuggling and cuddled her and even licked her cheecks! After a while she realized that his typicall scent of tea and honey practically glued to her by then. Of course she smelt a bit like him, she lived in his house for gods sake, but it covered her own scent nearly completely! She was used that he considered himself as ,,mummy" when he was taking care of his creatures, but he started to do that with her too and to be honest, _she didn't mind_. Finally she understood why she felt so empty, why she used that blade to hurt herself - she wanted a _family_ and when she realized that she could never have one, she started to fill that empty hole in her heart with pain. For years... But now the world looked different and she was going to cherish what her mummy gave her._

_,,Now, are you ready?" He asked with his usuall voice. In her ears it was clear and a bit too high for a man. Newt told her that it was common under male Omegas, even if they are rare and not everyone had a higher voice because of that. ~~He flushed like crimson!~~ ,,I was ready half an hour ago mummy." She replied. For a moment he wanted to say something, but when he saw the sheepish grin on her face, he didn't. The redhead took his daughter's hand and they apparated out of the house with a ,plopp'_

_When Rina opened her eyes again they were in the middle of a field which was covered in white. It was really cold here and she could see her breath in the air. Blue eyes wandered around the landscape and to her surprise there was a big castle right in front of them! Just beside a enormous big frozen lake - was even a forest back there? ,,It's as big as Ilvermorny!" She exclaimed with a bit of shock. Newt could hear the fascination in her voice. ,,I told you the visit would be fun, right?" Newt was very happy to get that kind of strong emotion out of her and that she was clearly impressed by his old school. Positives experiences are important right now. ,,Wait," she turned away from the castle to look into his face. ,,is THAT Hogwarts?" Newt noodded. ,,We are going to visit someone there, he's my old professor. I am sure he will like you!" Her face showed a bit of disbelief, not towards him, but she didn't believe that some teacher is going to like her. Not that most Ilvermorny teachers did. Newt put down his suitcase for a moment when he saw her unsure iceblue eyes which stared down at her foot. He hugged her and Rina immediately cuddled into his open arms. She took a deep breath and his motherly scent soothed her down after a few seconds. ,,No need to be afraid little one, even if he knows that you are a lux hominum, he will not hurt or insult you. He even liked my nifflers after they stole his tea set and wand, you know."_

_,,Ok...that's kinda impressive..."_

_He took her hand and they walked towards the big castle. It was complety different from Ilvermorny, but Rina wasn't surprised by that. They are in different countrie and continent. They walked through a big door and into a hall made out of old stone. From there on she just followed Newt, who lead her trough many floors. At some point they reached a big room with many stairs and even more doors. Countless moving pictures covered the walls and she had to watch her mouth not falling open by the sight before her. ,,Newt, over there is a door, but no stair is leading to it, why is that so?" While walking up the first few steps Newt opened his mouth to answear the question, but when a stair next to them started to turn to another direction he had to hold his laughter because of her confused expression. After a while they walked through a door which lead to a corridor and Rina wondered where all the students and teachers are? So far everywhere it was empty, but of course she could smell the many people in the castle. Sadly she doesn't have a watch on her wrist, but when they left it was around 10 a.m., that meant they must be in the middle of their lessons. _How much she wished to gain her place back at Ilvermorny, though she is not allowed to go there again or even to write Soleil or other people from there which she knew. She really missed Soleil...__

_,,This way." He told her and ripped her out of her thoughts. He saw that she day dreamed again, which they have in common, to be honest. Somewhere in his mind his inner Omega chirped with happiness when Rina still followed him like a little duckling. After a few minutes he lead her to a spiral staircase. Rina hoped this would be the last one. Honestly, how many stairs does this castle have?! She felt really sorry for the students. Of course Ilvermorny had many stairs too, but not THIS many! When they reached the end Rina started to smell something in the air. Behind the closed door, where Newt just knocked, must be another person. She doubt that this was a classroom, not enough people behind there. Maybe it's where the teacher her mummy talked about had his or her quaters. To be honest, she didn't really listened when he talked to her while entering the castle, she was too occupied to study her new surroundings._

_After a few seconds Rina heard somebody call from the other side of the room. ,,Come in Newt!" A male voice shouted a bit damp. Newt gave her a soothing smile and she nodded. He opened the old door and they walked into a room with many shelves and even more books. There was a desk at the other side of the room and two other doors, probably leading to a bathroom and bedroom. There layed a red carpet on the floor and thick curtains hung half over the high windows, on their left side was a sofa with a small brown table. ,,Hello Proffessor Dumbledore, I brought another guest! I already told you that I have a daughter now, in the last letter I send you." Rina's eyes fell onto a man who just entered the room. He wore a grey suite and had deep red hair, more than mummy at least, and he smiled friendly towards them. She smelled that the man was also a male Omega, just like Newt. But what really caught her interest..._

_,,Yes, I do remember. I hope you are not frozen to death, would you like me to make us some-..."_

_... _were his eyes__


	6. Blessing or Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could it feel like, when something pure came out of the darkness? (Literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies ^^
> 
> As promised, the new chapter! Hope you like it ♡
> 
> I forgot to tell you that Dumbldore and Grindelwald are around 34 years old in this story, otherwise it wouldn't make sense in the way I planned it.
> 
> Enjoy ♡

_Autumn 1899, Godric's Hollow_

Two weeks ago the leaves on the trees started to change colour. Instead of the bright green, which the trees carried the whole summer, yellow, orange and red covered the forest by now. Albus sat at his window and looked outside. His eyes wandered over the colourful forest, but the dark clouds managed to darken it with a dark shadow. It's probably going to rain outside soon...

His thoughts were elsewhere right now. His left hand moved over the bite mark on his neck and nearly whinced when the bond with his former lover told him that he was far, far away from the Omega. _Out of reach_. He couldn't forget what Grindelwald has done. He, the Alpha he loved more than his own life, destroyed _everything_. His sister is _dead_ and Aberforth won't talk to him, after what happend on that day. The Beta was angry with his older brother, he told him that Grindelwald was the wrong choice to be Albu's mate! And now their sister was dead and Grindelwald left, after Albus told him that this couldn't be the price to pay for their greater good. The realationship to his brother was cold and distand, it felt like living with a stranger. _Somewhere in his mind he asked himselfe, if he was blind back then and didn't saw his true motives, because of his love towards the man. It must be it. But he still couldn't help it, after everything, he still loved the blonde Alpha and the bond they created nearly drove him mad! He needed to be with him! He ached to just throw himselfe into the arms of Gellert and to inhale his soothing Alpha cent while his mate would embrace him! He doesn't know where he did go after Ariana was-...had the accident. His aunt didn't know either. So many things bothered his mind and soul, he just couldn't find peace! It was like - his heart was ripped out of his chest. The real problem was that, Gellert left him some ,,goodbye present", which was the only thing to keep Albus at least a bit steady at the moment. The Omega's slim fingeres moved carefully over his still flat belly._

Behind his robes and skin, laid the most precious thing he ever got in his life. Smiling he moved over the fabric of his robes and imagined when his belly would start to grow. At first he couldn't realize what was happening. Albus started to to feel nauseus in the mornings, and if he even ate something, he would throw it up just a few minutes later. The redhead was dizzy and tired all the time. After maybe a week he realized what could be going on! _He and Gellert shared a heat together!_. Immediately he brew a poition which could clear the situation, though he had to do it in secret, because of his younger brother. He brewed it in his room and gulped down the disgusting tasting potion. 

When an Omega showed signs of being pregnant, you could prove a pregnancy trough this potion. When the Omega drank it and his urine would turn blue then the Omega was pregnant.

At first he was a bit afraid when he was in the bathroom and waited. _What would happen if je was really pregnant? What would his brother say? Would he accept the child or force Albus to her rid of it? Can Grindelwald feel the change in their bond, if he was really carrying his pup in his womb?_ Never! After what happend he would never let his mate come too near him or his pup! He would try to play the pup against him and use it for his own purpouse! _Albus calmes himselfe down and closed his eyes to gather controle. He shouldn't think about that. Still there is no proof that he really _is_ pregnant! It could be a sickness caused because of the late stress he had to endure. Maybe even caused because his mate was so far away from him. The slightly broken bond made Albus heart ache with pain and he knew that it could break apart completely after a while. ~~Maybe it would even be for the best~~_

_After he was done he looked down and for a moment his heart stopped beating! _Blue. He truly was pregnant with Grindelwald's child! He carried his.seed.in.his.womb! Even though the thought flooded his mind completely and made him feel a little scarred, he managed to calm down after a while, but sadly he had to throw up again. _He couldn't believe this! He just couldn't believe this!_ He took his robes off of him and threw them carelessly on the floor, until his upper body was completely bare. He walked towards the mirror in his bathroom, until he could see himself from head to toe. His red locks were already past his shoulders by now, because he would never let his brother cut his hair, and there was nobody else to do it. His big iceblue eyes were red because he cried all the time and of the little amount of sleep he got. He moved over the scar on his left neck, which Gellert set there many weeks ago. It looked nearly forced on his smooth skin and was a little pink. A hand moved over his bare chest. His tiny mounds would start to grow a little and later even start to drip with milk. He would start to look more like a female and his scent could change a bit too. His hand slid down over his ribs, the skin felt like silk under his fingers. His eyes never left the mirror, following his movements, until he reached where his womb would lay beneath his his skin. The moment he laid his hand over there for the very first time, Albus could feel the little spark of magic that gathered in his womb. _It felt warm and pure. The soothing warmth from his womb was spreading in his body and made him feel protective over the tiny spark. That, was his child. His and Gellert's child, which they produced out of love, their love! It was a proof for the love the two had shared back then, pure and innocent._ A smile was spreading on his lips when he felt the life of his child prickle under his skin. A small tear escaped and slid down his cheek when he whispered softly to his unborn child. ,,Don't worry. I will protect you. No one is going to take you away from me my sweet." __

__

__He knew it would be hard to hide his pregnancy, so he tried to gather as much information as possible. He actually found a old book in his old parents bedroom, his mother was also an Omega and he saw what she has been trough with his younger siblings..._ _

__Surprisingly there were many helpfull informations he could use. First of all a potion which would hide his baby's still developing scent. Again his hand moved over his flat stomach, and he knew it would be worth it._ _

* * *

__The months passed and Albus slowly felt comfortable with the situation. He managed to brew the potion to hide his baby's scent, it would be too dangerous to let other people know. Gladly he found out that pregnant male Omegas would still grow around their belly, but unlike females, the baby would lay more between their hip bones from the beginning, so it wouldn't be too obvious. Still he would need to get bigger clothes though. He started to have a slowly better realationship to his brother, even if it was still very heated between them. Gladly they could at least talk to each other polietely if they wished to. Albus just couldn't tell him about his current state, it would throw everything backwards! He **would** tell him, but when time comes. Mostly Albus sat in his room with severel kinds of food and read through any book about pregnancys he could find. Sadly the morning sickness still hit him like a horse and he felt dizzy and tired all day long. Aberforth would ask him if he was alright, because of his current behaviour, and he just replied the weather wouldn't do him good or he had a little floo or something. The Beta just rose an eyebrow and said ,,Well, if you think it's just that, it's fine. But if you really have a floo then please stay away from me! I don't want to get sick!" _ _

__

__He actually managed to hide his pregnancy until the eight month. Because he couldn't go to the healer in the village, he didn't know _exactly_ when his child would arrive, but he marked seven possible days in the following month. His sickness fade away after the third month (thankfully!) and Albus saw his body slowly changed. His little mounds grew heavier with milk and grew a bit in size. Also his stomack got bigger, but he managed to make Aberforth and other people believe he just got fat over the past months, because he ate so much, what was in dact true. He really ate too much sweets... Everybody believed him. He started to wear big sweaters and he needed to change his trousers with a spell so he could still fit in them. It was early spring, so he could bear the warmth the sweater provided._ _

__Right now he was laying on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The pup moved and kicked against his stomach. Albus had no other choice than to crunch his face up in pain and endure it. _What was he carrying in his womb?! A kangoroo?!_ As if the baby could understand it's mothers thoughts, the pup gave an extra strong kick against his tiny little cell. His air was pushed out of his lungs and Albus had to curse. ,,Fuck!"   
What was this kid doing in there? Fighting against a dragon?! Soothingly he rubbed his swollen stomach with his hand and moved himselfe into a sitting position. ,,I know, you miss your sire, I do too my little sunshine. But he is far, far away from here." He said a bit sad. After a while the pup stopped kicking and grew still in his stomach. A tired smile grew on his lips. He could feel his pup grow stronger every day and he could feel more and more of it's magic. He often thought about raising this child himselfe and what would they look like? Would the pup be a girl or a boy? Or would it have _his_ mismatched eye's or blonde hair? Could the pup have his red hair or iceblue eyes, but the personallity of it's father? ~~Oh please no~~_ _

__It was getting late and Albus decided to go to sleep. He really needed to rest...His arms laid protective over his stomach and slowly drifted into a world of dreams._ _

* * *

__Albus wasn't allowed to get as much sleep as he originally hoped. After barely three hours his pup started to move around and keep him from sleeping. The pain caused by his pup made him feel uncomfortable and he rolled around in his bed without finding a good position to calm down. He stroked his belly and talked to the restless baby, tormenting his poor womb. He was already so _weak_ and _tired_! ,,Please little one." He adressed his pup while stroking his stomach. ,,Calm down, shh, please, please..." But the child didn't stop in the slightest. Albus forced himselfe up and under strong pain, he moved out of bed. The pain was getting worse and he started to get afraid that something was wrong with his child. The pup never moved that much! Maybe there was a pain killing potion in his bathroom he could use? _ _

__**,,Ahh!"** _ _

__The pain in his abdomen went trough him like a fire! He collapsed on his knees with one hand steadying him on the ground, while the other one clamped over his stomach! He could feel the sweat on his body and with every following second the pain got worse! He whinced and tried to breath, but his lungs felt like he just run a marathon! Another wave of pain was sent trough his body and Albus had no choice but scream! ,,Ow! Fuck! What-Whaaa-!" His hand searched for his baby in his belly, for any movements from his unborn pup. He felt the slight magic but no movement, his eyes went wide in shock! _No. No, no, no, no! Please, no! What was happening to him? He knew that practise contractions can come up at the end of the pregnancy, but this early?!__ _

__The Omega tried to breath the pain away, gladly he casted sound prooving charms, so Aberforth wouldn't accidently hear him talking to his stomach. After the pain was going down a little he forced himself up to steady his upper half on his soft bed. _It can't be! Not this early!_ His hand still rubbed slow circles over his swollen stomach and he wished that his mate could be here to stay by his side! _ _

__,,Holy _fuck!"_ With another shot of pain he was fisting his clothes and bedsheets. Suddenly he felt like he just _pissed himselfe_! Right before he could turn pink in shade, his working brain realized that he wasn't having _practise contractions_ he was in early labour! _God dammit!_ With a spell he removed all of his clothes while shaking in pain. The hand over his stomach moved down to his most private parts and his shaking fingers met _slick, slick to help his pup moving down the birthing channel__ _

__Albus grew frustrated and _scared!_ He didn't thought he would do it _completely_ alone, he wanted to tell his brother, but the right moment didn't show up so far! _And now it was too late! He wanted his Alpha, his mate!_ With the next contraction he cried out again and tried to breath it away, just like he read it in the book. _He had neither the strength or the time to call for help, his brother wasn't even in the house right now! ,,Arg! Shit-Ahhh!"__ _

___Hours went by, hours of unnormal pain! Whenever a contraction forced his channel to widen for the pup he screamed. _Nobody would hear him. Nobody would help him._ His skin was covered in sweat and his voice was hoarse from the screaming. It was like breathing fire and being ripped apart alive! It was horrible, but he knew it would be worth it! He could feel his pup shift inside him and moving down to the entrance of the channel. It was worse than the cruciatus curse! ,,Ahhh! Heeeelp!" His hand moved down while the other one already ripped his bedsheats apart! How the fuck did his mother do this three times without ripping his fathers dick of?!_ ~~Maybe he should do the same to Gellert~~ _He could feel his pup moving farther down and hissed in pain._ ~~He would definitely rip Grindelwalds dick of!~~ _He shoved his slender fingers inside to stretch his opening a little further by himselfe and he knew the pup would be born in the next few minutes. _Was it really happening so fast or did he lost track of his surroundings?_ He pressed down when pain shot trough his body like a fire and stretched his back and neck, fingers ripping trough fabric. ,,When will this be over?!" Tears streamed down his eyes and the pup's head was near the entrance already. He knew he had to push harder to birth the pup and he forcefully moved both hands down to wait for the pup. The Omega closed his eyes and tried to gather strength. He wimpered but told himselfe that it will soon be over! With the next contraction he pushed harder, more than ever and screamed at the top of his lung when fluids dripped down on his waiting hands. The wood under his knees rubbed unpleasent against his already red skin. How long has he been sitting here? Hours? Days? At least it felt like days. ,,Ahhhh!" Again he pushed and the feeling of the pup escaping his channel was both horrible and a blessing. Fluids and blood covered his twitching thighs and the floor. Albus just wanted to cry. He was tired and so waek. He just wanted to forget this experience. After a few seconds his eyes shot open when he realized the weight in his hands. He could hear a distant wailing, when his eyes moved down and looked between his open legs, which still hold him up weakly in the air, there, in his hands, sticky and dirty, laid a small baby, covered in his blood and moving softly. A cord was connecting him with the child and he immediately rose the baby up to lay it on his chest. Albus sunk down on the floor and tears escaped his eyes when the crying pup searched for it's mother. A girl. He realized when he looked between her legs to see the gender. Her head was read from crying and after a few seconds of wailing the child started to scream very loud. Swinging her limbs in the air like she searched for something. Tears rolled over her big cheeks while Albus pressed her to his chest to give his daughter the warmth she needed. He turned around and laid back against the back while a happy smile and tears of pure bless covered his face. ,,Shh...it's ok. I'm here...your mother is here..." The baby calmed down a little and Albus grabbed his bedsheets to dry his little daughter and himselfe. She had very light hair and cute little locks already. Albus felt sore, dirty, tired but increadebly happy. There in his arms laid the child he and Grindelwald created together. Their sweet little daughter. The Omega cooed and the pup opened her eyes.__ _

* * *

__It were the same eyes, the same eyes that looked at him nearly 18 years ago._ _

__,,Professor?" Newt called out to him, but he barely registered it. He was too focused on the Omega that stood beside him. _No, it couldn't be, that can't be her! She doesn't even smell like her! Unless-!_ ,,Professor Dumbledore? You look very shocked to see us." The redhaired man had to lean against his desk, because he felt a bit dizzy, before he stood up again and walked towards the girl. Rina realized that the man was coming up to her and quickly hide behind Newt. Of course Newt understood what was going on and stood protectively before her and stopped his teacher to come any closer. It was not meant as a warning, Newt's scent would smell different, but he understood the gesture and looked to his former student. ,,Newt, could it be that she is a lux hominum?" He asked directly. For a moment Newt's eyes looked away, thinking, and met his again before he nodded. ,,Yes, she is. MACUSA gave her into my care, after they did horrible things to her in New York. _I took her in_. But how do you know about her being a lux hominum?" Barely anybody knew about them, even other magizoologists often don't even know about their existence. Then how could Dumbldore know about that? Rina was already scarred and he tried to soothe her with a purr. ,,Because...I...already know her." _ _

__Not only Newt but also Rina was surprised by this answear. Dumbledore stroked over his eyes and decided it would be the best to just spit it out. ,,I smell that you accepted her as your daughter, you scent her like family member would, nobody beside the ministery would speak against it." Newt nodded. Also Rina stepped a bit away from her mummy to look into the man's eyes. Newt saw that the older Omega struggled to say something, but thankfully Rina opened his confused eyes. ,,Mummy, why does he have the same eyes like I do? That's pretty rare." Dumbldore nearly flinched after her comment. _That's why he wanted to get near to Rina. Because of his scenting, her own scent was bearly there. He wanted to smell if Rina was his own pup! _____

____Newt immediately shoved Rina behind him and fletched his teeth, a hiss escaped his throat! ,,You are her mother?!" Rina whinced when she felt the anger in his voice, but she was completely confused herself. _Mother? What was he talking about? Rina never lived in a family before, she didn't knew that parents could recognize their offspring trough smelling, because everybody had his own personal smell. Dumbldore smelled like chocolate and sweets.__ _ _ _

____,,Please tell me I am wrong Dumbldore! Tell me that you are _not_ the one who carried her!" Dumbledore realized that the situation could get out of hand. He needed to chose his words precisely. He saw that Rina was trembling behind Newt. When he saw her scared eyes, the Omega had the instinct to pull her in his arms, to embrace and soothe her. His brain recognized the weak smell of his pup and his instinct told him to get her _back_! But he wasn't stupid, Newt wouldn't let this happen, especially after he heard from him that MACUSA must have done something terrible to her. ,,Please Newt, calm down. I won't do anything you would disagree with." To his surprise Newt at least didn't growled or hissed anymore, but still stood guard. ,,It...is true. I _did_ carry her. But before you say anything, please listen! When she was born I was alone and i didn't know she was a lux hominum. After a few days she started to cry and wouldn't stop. I went to a woman named Bathilda, she was our neighbor and also Grindelwald great aunt. I asked her to help, but I didn't told her who the father was. She agreed, but when she saw her hair she-!...hah...She told me about the curse and that she is a lux hominum." Dumbldore tried to explain it as best as possible, but he just couldn't think straight! _,,So you got rid of her?"_ Newt's voice was like poison, but he continued calmly. ,,No, and that was never my intention, I didn't care about that ,,curse"! I didn't had a mate to help me and you know that an Omega with child, without an Alpha, barely has a chance to provide a proper lifestyle. Bathilda told me that she knew someone who could take her for the time being, so I could start a career and when I would be stable in life, I could get her back. She promised that I could visit and see her as often as possible...I was hopeless at the time, Newt. I knew I couldn't provide for her, even with the help of my brother, so I agreed...It was hard, but for my daughter I was willing to endure the pain of giving her away." Newt hissed when he said ,daughter'. ,,But when I wanted to see her after a few weeks, Bathilda told me that aurors showed up at her friend's place and took her with them..." He still could remember his scream when he realized that his pup was gone. He cried for days and even Aberforth felt sorry for him. Albus didn't eat or slept, sometimes he searched his bedroom for his pup, hoping she would be somewhere. _He was hysteric.__ _ _ _

____Rina started to shed tears, because the whole situation was just too much for her. _What? She had a mother? A real mother by blood? Not ,,just" her mummy?_ Newt could smell her confusion and tears so he turned around and started to soothe her. She collapsed on her knees and Newt followed as she cried into his chest. ,,I know. It's too much right now. Shhhh..." Newt just couldn't believe it! _Dumbldore was Rina's carrier?!_ Thankfully Rina was a lot smaller and thiner than him, so he hooked her up aroud his stomach and put her face near his neck, so she could smell his scent better. Newt threw a disgusted look towards Dumbldore, who just sank his head. _He understood the situation his former teacher was trapped in, but no Omega, would ever give his offspring into the hands of an unknown person! He was foolish to trust that women so easily! He should have known that she was probably afraid of the curse herselfe and decided to get rid of her! That foolish decision ruined.her.life!__ _ _ _

____,,Newt, I-"_ _ _ _

_____,,No professor, that was already enough! Or should I say too less?! I always felt respect towards you, you fought for me when I was kicked out of this school, and I am indepted to you! But you don't know what you did to her with that foolish decision! I am going to bring her home but before I do that, you need to tell me the fathers name...Is it who I think it is...?"_ _ _ _ _

_____,,...Grindelwald."_ _ _ _ _


End file.
